ostatnia podróż Sakury
by anishilla
Summary: nie wiem, co autor miał na myśli, pisząc tego ficka  pisząc to musiałam być wtedy nieźle narąbana xD


Sakura siedziała przy biurku, pisząc właściwości nowo poznanych ziół dla Tsunade. Bardzo zależało jej na ukończeniu szkolenia i aby grupa siódma nadal istniała, jednak po tym, co zaszło między Naruto a Sasuke było niemożliwe. Tęskniła za tymi czasami. Nie mogły jednak wrócić. Za dużo złych rzeczy się wydarzyło, albo ich przyjaźń była zbyt słaba, by mogli nadal tworzyć zgraną paczkę. Brakowało jej bardzo drużyny siódmej. Razem z nią przepadła jej miłość…

Wierzchem dłoni otarła łzy, spływające po jej policzkach. Za każdym razem, gdy o nim pomyślała, w jej oczach rodził się smutek. I tak nie mogłaby być z nim. Dobrze o tym wiedziała. Mogła jednak z ukrycia go podziwiać i wspomóc go, gdy będzie w potrzebie. Niestety Tsunade prowadziła wędrowniczy tryb życia odkąd zrzekła się funkcji Hokage i nigdy nie mogła na dłużej zagrzać miejsca. Ona jako posłuszna uczennica podążała za nią, aby móc pomóc innym i pogłębić swoją wiedzę. Miała już teraz dwadzieścia jeden lat. Bardzo zmieniła się przez te kilka lat. Robiła wszystko by zapomnieć o przeszłości, która codziennie w bolesny sposób przypominała o sobie.

Nie mogła się skupić. Płatki śniegu wirujące za oknem wyglądały tak pięknie. Postanowiła się przejść. Najwyżej zarwie noc, aby skończyć pracę dla Tsunade. Teraz nie była w stanie tego zrobić.

Ubrała płaszcz i wyszła na dwór. Gospoda, w której obecnie mieszkała, znajdowała się na obrzeżach wioski. Zaraz za nią znajdował się lasek. Tam tez Sakura postanowiła się przejść. Nie uszła jednak daleko, gdy otoczyły ją nagle blade stwory. Miały wyłupiaste oczy, o tępym spojrzeniu i otwarte, bezzębne paszcze, z których wypływała biała piana. Były bardzo chude i dziwnie powykręcane. W pierwszej chwili Sakura myślała, że to dzieci próbują ją wystraszyć, dawnym zwyczajem wioski, mówiącej o tym, że przestraszony podróżny stawia posiłek, jednak po tym jak stwory się na nią rzuciły, doszła do wniosku, że to są prawdziwe zombie. W ostatniej chwili wskoczyła na drzewo. Nie miała przy sobie żadnej broni. W tak spokojnej osadzie nie spodziewała się ataków. Zresztą Tsunade nie popierała noszenia przy sobie żadnej broni. Musiała, więc sobie pobrudzić ręce.

Odskoczyła na kolejne drzewo. Zombie dość szybko się do nie zbliżali. Poczekała aż podejdą na taką odległość, która będzie jej odpowiadać. Gdy to się stało, zeskoczyła z drzewa, przecinając kilka stworów na pół. Musiała pokonać ich wszystkich, żeby mieszkańcom osady nic się nie stało. Najważniejsze, więc było odciągnąć zombie od wioski. Chwyciła grubą gałąź i ponownie zaatakowała napastników. Powaliła ich, odcinając głowy. Byli jak bezmyślne lalki, które nie wiedzą, co mają robić. Sakura dość szybko pozbyła się wiec połowy przeciwników. Zamachnęła się na kolejną grupę, gdy nagle ktoś zimnymi kończynami złapał ją od tyłu. Kilka par obrzydliwych szpon zaczepiła się na jej rękach i nogach. Dzięki szybkiemu szarpnięciu, pozbyła się ich (kończy, rzecz jasna^^). Powoli odwróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Gdy to zrobiła ujrzała jak zombie odrastają nowe kończyny, a z oderwanych wyłania się powoli reszta ciała. Sakura zrozumiała, ze tych potworów nie da się zniszczyć poprzez mordobicie. Potrzebowała, więc takiej techniki, która uniemożliwiłaby napastnikom regenerację. Nie miała jednak zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu. Tym razem rzuciło się na nią o wiele więcej zombie niż poprzednio, tak, więc nie mogła się ruszyć. Ostatkiem sił krzyknęła coś niezrozumiale i poczuła jak coś obślizgłego zaciska się na jej szyi. Powoli zatracała możliwość oddychania. Bolały ją płuca i nie miała już na nic siły. Omdlałemu ciału nie pozwalały upaść na ziemię okropnie lodowate szpony zombie, które nadal kurczowo trzymały się dziewczyny. Nagle one odpadły, a Sakura jak przez mgłę zobaczyła jakąś postać, która za pomocą jakiejś techniki przysypała potwory piaskiem. Nie mogła utrzymać się na nogach, więc jak długa zaczęła upadać na ziemię. Upadek zamortyzował jednak ów osobnik, który nagle się pojawił, po czym zaczął dalej niszczyć zombie, które nie dawały za wygraną i za wszelką cenę chciały zabić dziewczynę. Do omdlałego umysłu dziewczyny dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarły bardziej szczegółowe informacje na temat jej wybawcy. Nigdy nie sądziła, że ten człowiek jej pomoże. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wioska jest bezpieczna. Gorzej jest z nią, jej już nic nie może pomóc. Ale czy to ważne?

(autor: anishilla)


End file.
